seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tapiri
The Tapiri are a superstituous and passive race. They are humble, reserved and call themselves the 'Pilgrims of Salamat' - named after their goddess of the void. Their homeland is in the Outer Kingdoms, nearest to the border of the Old World. (The Tapiri are inspired by a hybrid of south-asian influences; particularly Malaysian, Filipino, and Indian influences, but not exclusively) Appearance The Tapiri are often shorter than Equines and plump. Their most recognizable feature are the dark robes they wear. They are usually have a dark tone of fur, have a short trunk-like snout, and have three-toed feet. They have never been seen without their robes. Culture & Society It is understood that the Tapirus Republic was established by defectors from their homeland of Ti, located right on the border of the Outer Kingdoms and the Old World. Little is known about Tapiri culture & society in their homeland of Ti, but in the Tapirus Republic, they are theocratic and communal with no true leader. They have a court of bishops, and a high priest, but he plays no role in the societal functions of their cities. Despite that they exercise an unexpected degree of organization. There are many beliefs, some claiming that the Tapiri share a hive mind, or that they are all clones, or that they are masters of espionage and only'' appear harmless. Regardless, aside from the documented defection from their homeland of Ti, the Tapirus Republic has no history of civil unrest. Since little is known about Ti, it is difficult to say whether the Tapirus Republic is an accurate depiction of their true culture and society. Outside of their religion, the Tapir live modest lives, believing in minimal living – by doing this, they believe they are donating their good fortunate to Salamat, to be given to others more deserving. Religion Being a theocratic society, the Tapiri are devout followers of Salamat, the goddess of the void. The Tapiri keep no written records of their history or religion, and none have any idea what Salamat may have looked like or have been. They are, however, quite willing to share many old stories about her. These stories depict her as a benevolent goddess of luck, who would absorb all the misfortune in the world so that its residents can live in peace. However, lately, the Tapirus feel that the goddess is burdened with more misfortune than she can bear - disturbing the balance of the world. This was the claimed cause of their defection from Ti, as the refugees believed her teachings should be spread in order to restore that balance. Presence The Tapiri can be found in Vaporia (Aurora) or Camelu (Dromedor) preaching the good of Salamat. Their presence is generally accepted, but uneasy. Though the Tapiri are timid and passive, few races are willing to confront them, even bandits avoid them at all costs – afraid of their potential for magic, despite how unwilling they are to use it. Sovereignty *Tapirus Republic *Ti (homeland) Magic The Tapiri are one of the few races of inherent magical users. Little is known about the extent of their power, for it is forbidden by Tapiri law to use one's power. As a gesture of respect during diplomatic confrontations with the Tapiri, a single Tapir has been seen to either create or teleport thousands of meals, instantly, seemingly spending no effort. It is understood the food is usually created on the spot, and not prepared beforehoof. History Little is known about Tapiri history in general, aside from their defection from their homeland, Ti – and the establishment of the Tapirus Republic. Boarean Crusade When the Republic was first established, the Boar (who often keep to themselves) initiated a crusade to destroy the Tapiri. They claimed to have done so in the name of their fire goddess, but the true motivations or effects were never known. The Tapiri, being a passive race, fled across the Quiet Sea to seek refuge in Zebrica, who took them in reluctantly. When the Boar crossed in pursuit, by Celestia's decree, the Empire confronted them in Zebrica's defense, and they backed down. Eventually, the Tapiri returned to the Tapirus Republic, where they have remained since. Theft of Salamat's Voice Long before the founding of Equestria or the Tapirus Republic, a sacred bell they called '''Salamat's Voice' was stolen from the Tapiri homeland of Ti by a nameless goat. Neither the goat nor the bell has been seen in the thousands of years since. This has turned into a series of stories that many of the races in the Known World seem to have a different interpretation of – but most of them converge on the idea that the bell's power consumed the goat for his greed. Trivia * Category:Races Category:Inherent Magic Users